golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
What Happened?
"What Happened?" (내 눈을 의심해) is a song by Golden Child, and the third track in their first mini album, Gol-Cha!. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 예뻐 예뻐 어디를 봐도 예뻐 예뻐 뒤에서 봐도 예뻐 예뻐 장준/태그/All 빈틈을 찾을 수가 없어 장준/태그/All Baby baby come on 내 기분은 like a fly high 어떡해야 내 맘을 전할 수 있을까 말보다는 행동을 보여야만 하는 건지 이런 느낌 처음인 걸 한 순간도 쉴 틈 없이 떠올라 도대체 너는 누구야 baby baby 다가갈래 한 걸음 걸음 걸음 나도 모르게 다시 두근 두근 두근 필요해 이 감정의 제어컨트롤러 알면서 조급해 또 hurry hurry hurry 난 결국 빠지고 있어 going on 난 헤어 나올 수 없어 이 감정의 쓰나미 나를 덮치는 중 그 파도에 이 순간 나를 맡기는 중 내 숨이 막힐 것 같아 너와 눈 마주칠 때마다 내 눈을 의심해 널 어떻게 해야 해 또다시 날 떨리게 하네 넌 I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, 또 think about you 눈치 못 채게 조금씩 다가갈래 나 혼자 하는 게임 얼음 땡 얼음 땡 타겟은 너로 정했어 사실은 너만 보여서 Plan A B C D E F G 이리저리 생각 많아 내 머리 무거워 무거워 너로 가득 차 like 엘리베이터 Ring ring 소리 날 때 이미 초과한계 그만큼 너는 내게 큰 존재 내 앞에 네 웃는 미소 꿈에서도 나올 것 같아 내 눈을 의심해 널 어떻게 해야 해 또다시 날 떨리게 하네 넌 I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, 또 think about you 눈치 못 채게 조금씩 다가갈래 나 혼자 하는 게임 얼음 땡 얼음 땡 이런 느낌 나쁘지 않은 걸 너만이 주는 설레임 잠들지 못하게 떨리는 두근거림은 마치 브레이크가 고장 난 8톤 트럭 멈출 수 없어 내 기분은 like a fly high 내 눈을 의심해 널 어떻게 해야 해 또다시 날 떨리게 하네 넌 I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, 또 think about you 눈치 못 채게 조금씩 다가갈래 나 혼자 하는 게임 얼음 땡 얼음 땡 |-|Romanization= yeppeo yeppeo eodireul bwado yeppeo yeppeo dwieseo bwado yeppeo yeppeo JJ/T/All binteumeul chajeul suga eopseo JJ/T/All Baby baby come on nae gibuneun like a fly high eotteokhaeya nae mameul jeonhal su isseulkka malbodaneun haengdongeul boyeoyaman haneun geonji ireon neukkim cheoeumin geol han sungando shwil teum eopshi tteoolla dodaeche neoneun nuguya baby baby dagagallae han georeum georeum georeum nado moreuge dashi dugeun dugeun dugeun piryohae i gamjeonge jeeogeonteurolleo almyeonseo jogeuphae tto hurry hurry hurry nan gyeolguk ppajigo isseo going on nan heeo naol su eopseo i gamjeonge sseunami nareul deopchineun jung geu padoe i sungan nareul matgineun jung nae sumi makhil geot gata neowa nun majuchil ttaemada nae nuneul uishimhae neol eotteoke haeya hae ttodashi nal tteollige hane neon I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, tto think about you nunchi mot chaege jogeumsshik dagagallae na honja haneun geim eoreum ttaeng eoreum ttaeng tageseun neoro jeonghaesseo sashireun neoman boyeoseo Plan A B C D E F G irijeori saenggak mana nae meori mugeowo mugeowo neoro gadeuk cha like ellibeiteo Ring ring sori nal ttae imi chogwahangye geumankeum neoneun naege keun jonjae nae ape ne utneun miso kkumeseodo naol geot gata nae nuneul uishimhae neol eotteoke haeya hae ttodashi nal tteollige hane neon I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, tto think about you nunchi mot chaege jogeumsshik dagagallae na honja haneun geim eoreum ttaeng eoreum ttaeng ireon neukkim nappeuji aneun geol neomani juneun seolleim jamdeulji mothage tteollineun dugeungeorimeun machi beureigeuga gojang nan 8 ton teureok meomchul su eopseo nae gibuneun like a fly high nae nuneul uishimhae neol eotteoke haeya hae ttodashi nal tteollige hane neon I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, tto think about you nunchi mot chaege jogeumsshik dagagallae na honja haneun geim eoreum ttaeng eoreum ttaeng |-|English= Pretty pretty, wherever I look Pretty pretty, even from the back Pretty pretty Can’t find a single flaw Baby baby come on! I feel like a fly high How can I tell you how I feel? Should I show you rather than tell you? I’ve never felt this way, I can’t rest for a moment Because I’m thinking of you, who are you? Baby baby I wanna go to you, step by step Without knowing, my heart is pounding I need a controller for my emotions I know this but I get impatient again, hurry hurry hurry I’m falling in the end, going on I can’t escape This tsunami of emotions is crashing on me But I’m trusting myself to those waves I can’t breathe Whenever we meet eyes I’m doubting my eyes, what do I do with you? You make me nervous again I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, again, think about you I’ll slowly go to you so you won’t notice It’s a game I’m playing by myself Freeze, unfreeze, freeze, unfreeze I chose my target as you Actually, I could only see you Plan A B C D E F G I have so many thoughts in my head It’s so heavy It’s filled with you like an elevator Ring ring, every time I hear that, I’m already past my limit That’s how big your existence is to me Your smile I feel like it’ll appear in my dreams too I’m doubting my eyes, what do I do with you? You make me nervous again I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, again, think about you I’ll slowly go to you so you won’t notice It’s a game I’m playing by myself Freeze, unfreeze, freeze, unfreeze This isn’t a bad feeling Only you give me these butterflies I can’t fall asleep because of my nervous heart pounding Like a 8 ton truck with broken brakes I can’t stop I feel like a fly high I’m doubting my eyes, what do I do with you? You make me nervous again I talk about you, I think about you I talk about you, again, think about you I’ll slowly go to you so you won’t notice It’s a game I’m playing by myself Freeze, unfreeze, freeze, unfreeze Category:Songs